


Staple

by pterawaters



Series: 31 Days of Puckurt January 2013 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck's work day went from sucktastic to awesome when Kurt started working in the cubicle down the row.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staple

Puck felt like his soul was slowly dying, killed by the fuzzy stuff on cubicle walls and the irritating shine of fluorescent lights. The last time he accidentally started humming, some douchebag reported it to the boss and Puck got put on "probation" for a week. Seriously, if Puck's kid didn't need food and pencils and shoes and all that shit, he would have quit after the first day.

As it was, he was stuck in this hellhole until he managed to find the time to apply to other jobs that weren't as soul-sucking. Or until he died. Or went crazy and had to be locked up.

Today his task was collating a bunch of stupid shit that didn't mean anything to anyone except having the records made some bean-counting higher-up feel better about his investment portfolio, so Puck indulged himself in daydreams about playing front man in a rock band to a sold-out amphitheater. He'd just gotten to the part where he would play his most popular song and the pyrotechnics would start up when a finger tapped his shoulder, pulling him out of the fantasy so quickly that Puck ran his finger along the edge of a page on accident and gave himself a heinous paper cut.

"Fu- Je- Ow!" Puck cried as he turned around, sticking his cut finger in his mouth. "What do you want?" His anger faded when he realized the intruder was someone he'd never met before – and someone freakishly hot, to boot. It was a man dressed in what Puck would call "prissy" clothes in his head, but would call "not his thing" out loud, but damn if they didn't accentuate all the right angles and curves of his body. His short, brown hair was expertly styled up, but it looked soft instead of spiky, and Puck wondered how that was possible. And whether it was possible to get into those tight pants or not. He wasn't wearing a ring..."Uh, I mean. _Hey_. How's it going?"

Frowning like he was pushing away a grin at Puck's expense, the man said, "Hi. I'm Kurt. I'm new here and I wondered if you could tell me where the staples are kept?"

Kurt. His name was Kurt. Rhymed with "flirt". Yeah, Puck could remember that. He grinned and stood up from his chair. "Yeah, sure. C'mon. Follow me, hot stuff."

Kurt blushed, but smiled and followed as Puck led him toward the supply closet. Puck's day was looking brighter already.


End file.
